A Relation-Scheme
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Sideshow Bob has a scheme to get out of the Penenteriary, he plans to get in a fake relationship with Chief Wiggum. Will his scheme work out better than any of his schemes in the show, or will Bart or someone else foil his scheme?
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Note 1: I decided to make both the Boncy (Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum) fanfic as well as the Bolt (Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren) fanfic. I'm starting with the Boncy fanfic.

Note 2: If you don't like Chief Wiggum, Sideshow Bob, the Simpsons, or yaoi then don't read this fanfic!

Note 3: This story takes place in between "Black Widower" and "Cape Feare".

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters, they belong to Matt Groening, Twentieth Century Fox, Gracie Films, and everyone else who owns the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's scheme.

Sideshow Bob is still serving his time for trying to kill Selma Bouvier. This is his fourth week in the Penetentiary, and he has been trying to come up with a scheme to get back at Bart, but at the same time he also has been trying to come up with a scheme that will just get him out of there. One thing that has crossed his mind multiple times is, maybe he could get in a fake relationship with Wiggum, but there are a few things he has already taking into consideration. First off, he knows that Wiggum is already married; so it would take a great degree of flirts, kissing up, romantic scenarios, and other things like that to lure him into a fake relationship. Second, Lou would constantly try to convince Wiggum that he is obviously tricking him, so he'll have to make his feelings seem one-hundred percent believable.

Finally, of course Bart will have to be nosey and keep a good eye on him, he'll have to deal with that brat early-on. Seeing as how he was able to fool almost everyone when he was with Selma, he figured this time would be harder seeing as how the cops know his romantic moves now. At this moment Bob is eating in the prison cafeteria, the other convicts had started to hate him, specifically because of how now he's after a child, there was only one convict who Bob considered his friend, and that was Snake.

End of chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's scheme

Next:

Chapter 2: Bob's first attempt at being romantic with Wiggum


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 2: Bob's first attempt at being romantic with Wiggum

After a couple of hours, Bob had asked the wardens if he could have a conversation with the Chief, they of course asked him why, to which he responds, "I just want to inform him of something that I have learned about Lard Lad." They agree to let him talk to Wiggum, Bob tells them that he wants the talk to be in private, again they ask him why, his response this time is, "If the other convicts see me talking to the Chief their first thought will obviously be that I'm turning into a snitch." They nod in agreement and tell Bob that it won't be until six that Wiggum will be available, and he understands.

Once it's six, two wardens go over to Bob's cell and tell him, "The Chief is waiting for you." He nods and exits his cell and walks with the gentlemen, after a few minutes they reach a door at the end of the building. One of the wardens opens the door, Bob sees Chief Wiggum sitting at a medium lengthed table he enters the room and goes over to the table and sits on the opposite side of Wiggum. The wardens shut the door, and Wiggum says to him, "So whatcha got on Lard Lad?"

He smiles and says, "That was just my way of tricking the wardens into bringing you here. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." Wiggum tells him, "Well go on then." Bob takes a deep breath, blows it out, and tells him while fidgeting his fingers, "Alright, since I'm still in the romantic mood, and.. Well, you obviously won't believe this but.. I have started to form a crush on you." Wiggum started off by just staring at him then before long he began to laugh, "Okay I know this is a lie." Bob grabs the man's left hand and says, "This is the absolute truth!" After staring into the other man's eyes for just a few seconds Bob decides to kiss him.

End of chapter 2: Bob's first attempt at being romantic with Wiggum

Next:

Chapter 3: Wiggum doesn't take the bait this time


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 3: Wiggum doesn't take the bait this time

Wiggum quickly pushes Bob away and tells him, "Either this is another scheme or you are being honest, but I am married!" Bob sighs and says, "I know, and I have taking that into consideration. With my level of romanticism, it won't be long before you decide to leave your wife." Wiggum knew what was going on but before he could say anything Bob was standing to the left of him, he grabbed his other hand pulled him up and then pushed him against the wall. Bob was sure that now that he had Wiggum in this position that he'd give in, so he kissed him with passion unlike last time, last time it was just fake kiss. Wiggum struggled and constantly kept trying to push the man away but it was hopeless, Bob was serious and he found this out just a few seconds in when Bob licked his lower lip asking for entrance.

Wiggum continued to struggle, Bob began to run his left hand down the man's shirt searching for a button so that he could unbuttoning his shirt and pull it off of him. Just as Bob had found a button Wiggum managed to push him away, he told him sternly, "You can give it up now, I will not fall for you no matter what!" Bob looked down at his feet and sighed, "It's your loss." Wiggum then went over to the door, opened it and told the wardens, "Put him in solitary!" They nod and take Bob to solitary, Bob thinks to himself, "The Chief may be a moron, but he's persistant, this won't be as easy as I hoped it be."

End of chapter 3: Wiggum doesn't take the bait this time

Next:

Chapter 4: Coming up with a second method


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 4: Coming up with a second method

It's the next day and Bob is still in solitary, instead of sleeping last night he was up all night coming up with a second way to romanticizy Wiggum, but none of these things he thought of would have worked. The first thing he thought of was flirting with Wiggum, but he'd probably give up after a while because he couldn't think of many flirtatious things to say to such a moron like the Chief.. His next idea was to trick Wiggum into going into a dark corner by sounding like his wife and then he'd make out with him, but he soon realized there was a massive flaw with that plan, he isn't fat like the Chief's wife, so he'd be able to figure out that it wasn't his wife who was making out with him.

His third idea was to write him a love letter and say that it was from his 'secret admirer', but right when he thought of that he knocked it down, because knowing Wiggum he'd probably have Lou figure out who the letter's from. His final idea was to send a letter to the Chief's wife a letter saying that Wiggum wanted a divorce making it look like Wiggum wrote it, but of course she'd obviously ask Wiggum if the letter was wrote by him and he'd tell that it wasn't, Wiggum would obviously know that the letter had to have been wrote by him, and then Wiggum would probably have him exacuted. Bob is now pacing back and forth still trying to come up with a second way to romantizies Wiggum, when suddenly an idea hits him. What if he sent young Ralph a note that said Bob would kill him if Wiggum didn't get in a relationship with him.

End of chapter 4: Coming with a second method

Next:

Chapter 5: Putting the idea into motion


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 5: Putting the idea into motion

Right after getting his idea, Bob begins to write the note, he wrote it in his blood so as to scare young Ralph. After about half an hour he had finished writing the note, he had stuck it in an envelope, wrote on the front side with a pen 'to Ralph', and stuck the envelope under the door. After a couple of hours the door swung open and on the other side with a frown on his face and his arms folded stood Chief Wiggum. Bob stood up and said as Wiggum walked over to him, "Well, I see your son got my note." Once Wiggum was in front of the man he put his left hand on his shoulder, Bob gulped hoping that his plan worked. Wiggum was happy to hear the man gulp, it meant he was afraid, Wiggum says to him in a stern tone, "Bob, you scared little Ralphie! And for that you're gonna pay!"

Bob sighed and started to say before Wiggum's lips met his own, "Yes, I understand." Bob was surprised by how Wiggum was kissing him, but he knew that this meant that his plan worked, so he kissed him back. Wiggum pulled away from Bob, went over to the door and shut it, he then smirked, "Well how was that for kiss, Bob?" Bob smiled, walked over to the man and smirked, "Not bad, but I can do better."

End of chapter 5: Putting the idea into motion

Next:

Chapter 6: Wiggum lets Bob out early


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 6: Wiggum lets Bob out early

Bob then grabbed Wiggum's left hand and said flirtatiously, "You must be a great lover." Wiggum smiled and said, "Hehe yeah, and you must be a good lover yourself." Bob smirked before kissing the man, "I will be a better lover this time." Wiggum kissed him back and soon licked his lower lip, Bob gladly opened his mouth allowing the other man's tongue in. The two men then began wrapping their tongues over one and another, Bob soon began to run his other hand down the other man's shirt like when he had him against the wall.

The very next day, Wiggum had decided to let Bob out of prison early. When all of Springfield heard of this, they started a seriously angry mob and went straight to Wiggum to yell and complain. Bart, of course was the first one to complain telling him, "Bob hasn't changed! He's pure evil! If only you knew what he was thinking!" Wiggum told the young boy, "Bob is in love with me, and I know he's serious, cause he wrote a threatening note to Ralph saying that he'd kill him if I didn't get in a relationship with him." The boy just busted out laughing, "Bob.. Loves you? Ha! Now I've seen everything!" Selma told Wiggum, "He's probably fooling you, just like he did to me."

End of chapter 6: Wiggum lets Bob out early

Next:

Chapter 7: Now to deal with that scamp before he ruins everything


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 7: Now to deal with that scamp before he ruins everything

Later at noon, Bob and Wiggum are at Lard Lad on a date. Bob, whom is a bit upset by how low Wiggum's tastes are.. Bob wanted to go to the Gilded Truffle for this date, but he decided to just listen to Wiggum's request, seeing as how he was worried that if he didn't the man would send him back to the hell-hole. Wiggum smiled at Bob and said while they wait for the donuts to arrive, "I hope that you'll take this relationship more seriously than your last one." Bob nodded and told the man with his left hand behind his back, "I will, don't you worry." Bob then mumbled, "At least until I kill that little scamp.." Wiggum cocks his eyebrow and says while still smiling, "What did you say, my love?" Bob smiled nervously, puts his right hand on top of the man's left hand and chuckled, "Nothing, I assure you it wasn't anything that you need to worry about."

Wiggum puts his right hand on top of the other man's hand and tells him, "I hope not, I would hate to put you back in the Penentitiary, my love." Bob smiled and nodded, "I hated being in there. Nowadays all the other convicts except Snake hate me. I have been nearly attacked over one hundred times since I got arrested." Wiggum nodded and said before Bob stood up, "I can see that. What with the fact that you're after that Bart kid."

Bob nods and goes over to the counter and starts to say to the cashier before Bart bust through the door, "25 frosted donuts, my good sir." Bart then sees Bob and says while pointing at him, "Ah-ha! I knew you'd be here, Bob!" Bob turns around quickly, quickly goes over to the boy, and says while smiling his usual evil smile, "Hello Bart." Bob then pulls out his knife from his back left pant pocket and puts it in front of the boy's neck. He then was about to slice his head of his neck, when Wiggum rushed over and grabbed Bob's right arm and turned him around, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." He sighs and says, "I guess.."

End of chapter 7: Dealing with that scamp before he ruins everything

Next:

Chapter 8: Wiggum lets Bob stay with him


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 8: Wiggum lets Bob stay with him

Bart says with seriousness, "No matter where you go, I'll be there!" Wiggum glances at the boy while saying, "I bet he just says that." Bob nodded, then he and Wiggum walk out the door and start heading towards the Gilded Truffle, while they are Bob smiles, "So, you don't mind going somewhere fancy?" The man nodded and took the other man's left hand, "I figured this could be a small treat for not killing Bart." Bob was astonished by Wiggum's impressive idea, "Guess he's not as much of a moron as I thought." he thought. He kissed the man's left cheek and said with smile, "I'm gonna get this out now, before now I thought you were a moron, but you've proven me wrong."

Wiggum nods, shrugs and responds, "I understand, and I'm not upset." Bob sighs a sigh of relief and hugs him, during the hug he tries to grab the man's gun so that he could put it in his pocket, Wiggum realized this and told him, "You can not use my gun, my love, so don't think I didn't know what you were doing." Bob smiles and pulls away, he puts his left hand on top of the man's right shoulder, "You're definitely smarter than I thought." The man smiles and wraps his arms around the other man's waist pulling him closer to him, "My intelligence is nothing compared to yours." The man winked and smirks, "Yes, I, of course am an evil genius."

Later on at about six or seven PM, Wiggum and Bob were outside of Wiggum's house. Bob sighs and starts to say before the other man cuts him off, "I guess I'll have to find somewhere to stay." "You don't have to do that, I'm letting you stay with me." said the man, Bob was completely baffled, he stutters, "You.. You are? But what about your ex-wife?" Wiggum smiled, put one hand on Bob's chest where his heart is and the other on his right shoulder, "She moved out, so my bed is ready for both of us."

Bob smiled and wrapped both of his arms around the man's waist pulling him closer to him and whispers in his left ear before kissing him, "I can't wait to go further with you." Wiggum kissed him back and also licked his lower lip, Bob gladly opens his mouth allowing the other man's tongue in, he then stuck his tongue in the other man's mouth, they then began to roll each other's tongues over one and another. Bob begins to run his left hand down Wiggum's shirt searching for a button, the other man pulls away and smirks, "Ah-ah, that can wait till tonight."

End of chapter 8: Wiggum lets Bob stay with him

Next:

Chapter 9: Like with Selma, Bob doesn't enjoy having sex with the Chief


	9. Chapter 9

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Note: I just couldn't keep this story at a rated T stature. So that's why I've rated it M.

Chapter 9: Like with Selma, Bob doesn't enjoy having sex with Wiggum

Bob nodded, and headed over to the front door with Wiggum, he opened the door and held it open for his 'lover' saying with a smile, "After you, my dear." The man smiles and chuckles while entering the house, "You're such a gentleman." Bob nods, enters the house and tells the other man, "Well that's on account of where I'm from." "Where's your son, I want to tell him that he doesn't have to be scared around me." Bob stated with a sincere smile on his face "Oh I already explained that to him, my love." says Wiggum. Bob shuts the door, grabs the man's left hand, the man smiled and said, "Before we head up for the time of your life, Ralphie needs to be fed, I'm pretty sure you're a great cook. So, could you make dinner?" Bob nods and says, "I'd be happy to."

After a little less than two hours Bob and Wiggum are in Wiggum's room in his bed, Wiggum had already put on his pajamas. Bob smiles at the man and says while thinking "Is that kid really worth this?" "Well, you ready to have sex?" Wiggum nods and tells the man while grabbing the zipper of his prison clothes, "Yes, are you?" He gulps and nods while thinking, "Killing that brat better be worth it!" Wiggum starts unzipping Bob's prison clothes, the other man didn't know whether to close his eyes or not during this whole thing, he decided to just keep his eyes open hoping that the sight wouldn't scar him for life.

Bob shakily grabs one of the buttons on the man's pajamas and begins to unbutton them, Wiggum had already finished unzipping Bob's prison clothes and had pulled them off of him, Bob kisses Wiggum who gladly kisses him back. Bob soon completely unbuttoned the man's pajamas and pulls them off of him. Wiggum sat up and moved to where he is at the bottom of the bed, Bob sat up and feels as sweat drops down his face.

The man soon moved closer to the other man and says before sticking his dick in his ass, "If this is too painful, I'm sorry." Bob moaned and grabbed the pillow behind him and strengthens his grip on it as the other man went further inside him. Wiggum puts his hands on top of Bob's chest and pushes his dick further and further up his ass, the whole time Bob was thinking about how he'd kill Bart.

Soon enough Bob begins to push his dick against the other man's and he tells him while taking long painful breaths, "This is so fucking great.", he, of course didn't mean that, he just had to say it so Wiggum wouldn't become mad enough to send him back to that dark urine-soaked hell-hole. The man nodded and replied while wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him up, "You're quite a natural at this.", while Bob was enjoying the attention, he was ashamed of the embarressment this would cause him back at the Penetentiary, he wrapped his arms around Wiggum, pulling him closer and telling him before kissing him, "I can't go back to the Penetentiary after this!"

Wiggum, who completely understood Bob's remark gladly kisses him back while his dick is still rubbing up against Bob's, during the whole kiss both of them were moaning and groaning. Bob pulls away from Wiggum, who says to him, "I get what you're saying, if the other convicts learned of this they'd treat you terribly, my love.", Wiggum pulls his dick out of Bob's ass and asks him, "Was that a good time?" Bob is so out of breath that he just falls asleep, Wiggum smiles and soon does the same.

End of chapter 9: Like with Selma, Bob doesn't enjoy having sex with Wiggum

Next:

Chapter 10: The second time of encountering that brat


	10. Chapter 10

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 10: The second time of encountering that brat

The next morning Bob woke up before Wiggum, he quickly puts his prison clothes back on, goes into the bathroom and says to himself while washing his face, "I must be more insane than I thought because I swear that after a night's rest I am starting to think about taking this relationship more seriously.." He grabbed the towel off the towel rack and used it to dry his face, he then went back into the bedroom, over to the window and says while looking out it, "Now today will be the day that I finally kill that scamp." Right after Bob said 'scamp' Wiggum had awoke and sat up, he looks over at his lover and says with a smile, "Good morning, Bob, I see you got up before me." The man turned to face the other man and tells him, "I only just got up actually." Wiggum stood up and went over to his closet and puts his uniform on and then walks over to his lover, putting a hand on his left shoulder, "Did you enjoy our sex last night?" The man smiled, nodded and replied, "I did."

Not too long later, Bob and Wiggum are at the Krusty Burger eating breakfast. Bob began to think about whether or not he should tell his 'lover' about how he wants to take their relationship seriously now, knowing quite well that he'd be upset that their relationship was just a scam. Wiggum looks into the man's eyes and asks him, "What's wrong?" Bob hesistantly says, "Nothing." Wiggum, who could tell something was wrong says to him, "I can tell something is wrong. What is it?" Bob sighs and says, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that no matter what, you won't send me back to the hell-hole." The man nodded and smiled, "I promise." Right as Bob had began to open his mouth he hears a voice that makes him groan say, "I knew you'd be here, freak!" The man looked over at another table, saw Bart, and asks him, "Don't you have school?"

Bart ran over to the table where the two men were and tells the ex-convict, "I'm playing hooky! Anyways, I know you're still the same as ever!" Wiggum grabs the boy's left arm and says, "Let's get you to school, young man." Bart sighs and says, "I thought you were cool.." Bob grabbed his other arm and tells him, "I'm surprised you don't like school. You seem smarter than this." Bart smirks, "You really don't me."

Not too long later, Bob and Wiggum bring Bart to Skinner's office, who says, "Ah, out playing hooky again, Simpson." He looks at the two men and says, "Thank you for bringing him in, gentlemen." Bob nods and says while looking down at the boy, "If you need someone to punish him, just let me know." The boy gulps, Skinner tells Bob, "That won't be necessary, we got our own punishment for him."

End of chapter 10: The second time of encountering that brat

Next:

Chapter 11: Bob tells Wiggum about how their relationship has been a scam


	11. Chapter 11

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 11: Bob tells Wiggum about how their relationship has been a scam

Once Bob and Wiggum had exitted the school, they get into Wiggum's car, Bob looked down at his hands and thought to himself, "Do I really want to risk being put back in that dark urine-soaked hell-hole?" Wiggum puts his left hand on top of the man's hands and says to him, "Now, tell me what's the matter?" Tears fill the man's eyes as he tells his 'lover', "Before I tell you, I'm going to apologize now. So I'm sorry." Wiggum tilts his lover's head up, wipes the tears away with his other hand and asks him, "What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong." More tears fill the ex-convicts eyes as he says, "Tha-that's where you're wrong.."

"You have the right to be mad at me for this," states the man, "This is whole thing has been nothing but a scheme.." Wiggum's eyes go wide and he asks the man why he would do such a thing to which his response is, "I did this as a way of getting out of that hell-hole.. I was getting impatient, I had a long time left to serve, so I thought that this would work, and I was right. But.." Wiggum cuts him off by saying, "At first I could tell, but when you licked my lower lip when we were alone in that room, I figured you were serious. I am really upset by this." Bob sighed, "I don't blame you." "But, this morning when I woke up, I began to think about taking this seriously.."

Bob could tell how upset the Chief was by the fact that he was softly crying, he put his left hand on the man's left shoulder, "If you want to put me back in the hell-hole, I understand. But please listen to me." Wiggum looked at the ex-convict who tells him, "I know what I did was wrong, and I already regret it. I have a real love for you now, not like last time. If you put me back in the Penetentiary, I will think of you constantly." Wiggum nodded, Bob wipes the tears away using his other hand, kisses his left cheek and says, "Please think about what I said."

End of chapter 11: Bob tells Wiggum about how their relationship has been a scam

 **Before I make chapter 12, I want to hear what you think should happen: Should Chief Wiggum forgive Bob for this or should he just put him back in the Penetentiary out of anger? If more people say that Wiggum should forgive Bob then the story won't end at chapter 12, but if more people say that he should just put him back in the Penetentiary out of anger then it will end at chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 12: Wiggum forgives Bob for what he's done

Wiggum sighs and tells the man, "I won't put you back in prison, but until I decide whether or not I want to stay with you, you'll have to stay in a motel or something." The ex-convict tells him, "I understand, I hope you understand that I am truly sorry for what I've done." Wiggum nods and puts one hand on the man's shoulder and says, "Yes, but you do realize how much you've hurt me, right?" Bob smiles a sincere smile, "Indeed, I feel awful, this is by-far the biggest mistake I've ever made.. Well besides working for Krusty of course."

Suddenly they hear what sounds like something hitting the front of the car, they exit the car and see Willie a-top of his tractor saying, "Augh, I am terribly sorry, officer, I didn't mean to hit your car." Bob looks up at the man and says, "If I'm not mistaking, you're from the United Kingdom as well, a different territory but still.." Willie nods and tells him, "Aye, I'm from Scotland." Wiggum tells him, "Well there appears to be no harm, so you're alright." he sighs a sigh of relief saying, "Thank you." he pulls the tractor back and goes back towards the playground, Wiggum tells Bob before he enters his car, "I've gotta get to the station, want me to drop you off at a motel?" Bob enters Wiggum's car and says, "Yes."

After several hours Wiggum is heading to the motel that he dropped Bob off at, he had decided to forgive him for what he did. Once he reachs the motel, he heads up to the room that Bob told him that he'd be in, he knocks on the door, Bob opens it, smiles and says, "Chief? I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon.." The man put his hand on the other man's chest where his heart is and tells him, "I have decided to forgive you. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you." Bob's eyes fill with tears, "Really?" he then hugs the man and says giddily, "Oh thank you, I was afraid that I'd never see you again!"

End of chapter 12: Wiggum forgives Bob for what he's done

Next:

Chapter 13: Final chapter/Bob gets put back in the Penetentiary (reason will be revealed in the chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A Relation-Scheme

Chapter 13: Final chapter/Bob gets put back in the Penetentiary

Suddenly they hear Lou shouting through Wiggum's walkie-talkie, "Chief! There's been a breaking in at the old Simpson place!" Bob tenses up as Wiggum grabs his walkie-talkie, "And.." "We got reason to believe that it was Sideshow Bob! For one we found a lock of burgandy hair on the living room floor." Lou tells him. "That can't be, Bob told me that he's only after that Bart kid." "This was after he got home from school, so.." started Lou before Bob sighs and confesses, "Yes. I was there. That brat was ruining everything! I wanted to end him once and for all!" Wiggum tells him, "Sadly, you do realize that you will have to be locked up again for this, right?" Bob nodded.

Not too long later in the cafeteria area of the Penetentiary, Snake and a bunch of other convicts go over to Bob and tell him before they begin punching him, "You're messed up, Bob!" Bob took the beating like a man, knowing that Wiggum still loved him.

The end


End file.
